


May I?

by m_richelieu



Series: May I? [1]
Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AoT Marvel AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Levi is a motherfucking potato, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_richelieu/pseuds/m_richelieu
Summary: Levi works two jobs. He works at the Daily Bugle. He works with the Avengers. He has a nice little apartment and visits his mother and uncle regularly. He got rid of his gym membership and now works out with his best friend Erwin. He does his best to avoid trouble in his regular life. Most of his clothes are black and white. He is only as daring as an earth tone can be. Swinging through the borough in bright red and blue does that to a person. Things changed when a huge shapeshifting alien(?) showed up in Queens. They worked together. They often enjoyed a late dinner. They were friends and that was good. It was good. Until his co-worker asked him out for a date and his only other friend asked to kiss him.





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I was playing with since I love Levi in a Robin or Nightwing costume. I also love him as Black Widow and even as Spider-man. I was lurking on my Valentine's tumblr and saw her Levi and Eren as Spider-man and Venom. I was thinking of doing Spider-Levi and Erenpool but her idea was better. This is for you, Alien Fae. Stay beautiful!
> 
> There's more to come. This kiss was never in the original story and I was killing myself with a word count of 1000. There should be another part coming soon0-ish and that's a gift for a very lovely group on a very lovely discord.

May I?

 

He could never tell when Venom was going to sneak up on him. At least in the rain. Venom was an on-again off-again cohort of sorts. They worked together when they were in the neighborhood. One time, Venom had caught him sitting on the roof and quietly trying to scratch an itch on his nose through his mask. He held out a finger and elongated a claw and scratched his own nose while Levi watched. What made an impression on Levi was Venom turning around so he could dig under his mask. He learned quickly that despite being somewhere between six and nine feet tall that Venom was incredibly light on his feet. Levi was also pleased to find out that Venom was incredibly courteous.

  
They met up on patrol more often than not. Sometimes, Levi even caught himself scanning the city for him. Lately, they had even set up times and places to meet up for a late dinner. He was waiting here, under three freeways that sheltered this perfect little spot. People taking a transfer to the metro would be too busy to see them and if someone tried to rough up another passenger, Levi or Venom could drop in to help. His suit was freshly washed and he beat the rain. Last time, he had brought some homemade lasagna that Venom said was the best thing he ever had. A few little words between bites had made Levi’s heart swell with pride.

  
Being early, he tried to occupy his time listening to the thrum of traffic above him and the sound of rain crashing down around him. He had a decent day at work. His chest tightened just thinking about it. He pushed it aside. Levi smiled underneath his mask. Venom always said red and blue suited Levi well. Actually, red and blue suited Spider-man well but a complement was a complement and it sounded as sincere as it could from Venom. The alien, he had to be an alien, had a slightly scratchy and deep voice but it was not at all unpleasant. Levi was touched whenever Venom would take a moment out of his busy night to help Levi with something as banal as a robbery. He did not need the help, but he appreciated the thought. In fact, most people ran once an eight foot monstrosity whipped out its tongue to taste them. He did his best not to laugh.

  
At first, it troubled Levi to watch. Cannibalism was a touchy issue but was it really cannibalism when Venom obviously wasn't from Brooklyn let alone Queens?

  
In an instant, Levi’s back straightened. He sniffed the air and apart from the scent of lightning and rain there was something else. His heart began to race and he turned around to see none other than the devil himself. The giant was shaking off the rain as he walked over to where Levi was sitting. Levi swung his legs over the railing, walking a few steps to meet Venom part way. He was only six feet tall tonight but still preternaturally light on his feet.

  
His Spidey-sense never alerted him to Venom’s entrance. It was the way Venom smelled: sweet anise, freshly baked tater tots and tonight there was a hint of hot chocolate.

  
“I thought I’d bring something to eat?” it came out as more of a question as Venom held up a white takeout bag with lines of ‘Thank You’ written in red.

  
Levi smirked, “Hopefully, it’s cooked this time.”

  
Venom looked down and shuffled his feet a little. “I was still getting used to things. I thought you’d like chicken.”

  
“I do,” Levi smiled even though no one could probably pick up on that, “but I like it cleaned up and cooked.”

  
Venom’s smile grew wider and he said, “You sound happy about it. We brought Chinese tonight.”

  
Levi happily took the bag from Venom’s hand and touched it just a little. His skin was black as pitch with a shine to it. It could take a barrage of bullets but still managed to feel smooth. The warmth was a nice change from the chill of the rain crashing down around them. The smell of spicy fried chicken and sweet orange instantly warmed him to the bone. Something was pulsing on Venom’s chest and Levi watched as Venom reached into his own chest and pulled out a soft looking blanket.

  
“We thought you must be cold since it’s raining. Your suit doesn’t look warm,” Venom was looking at the cars passing beneath them instead of at Levi’s face: determined to avoid looking at him. Levi blinked and took the blanket. It felt like it had just come out of a hot dryer. “I got here before it started to pour,” he said as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, “How are you so hot, Venom?

  
“It must be my undeniable good charm and muscular build,” Venom quipped. Levi could practically hear the smirk in Venom’s voice as he flushed at the words. “Well,” he started slowly, “you certainly aren’t wrong about at least one of those things. I would also like to add considerate to the list.”

  
He sat down on the driest part of the cement and felt the wall of heat coming off Venom as he sat down beside him. Levi looked up at Venom’s profile. He had sharp, nearly human features and large milky white eyes. His mouth was large and wide with an exposed set of extra molars in the back. Venom smiled and handed Levi the top container. “We need to start eating before it gets cold.”

  
They ate in relative silence. Levi leaned in closer to take advantage of Venom’s extreme body heat as he watched the way Venom ate. His tongue would test the food and lap up something from his container. Venom’s eye grew wide and he cleared his throat, “Forks are small. It’s harder to eat with them.”

  
“You do you,” Levi said. “Your manners are actually pretty good. You can always just say it’s an alien thing.”

  
Venom frowned. “I’m not an alien… not the whole way.”

  
Levi shrugged, “It doesn’t matter to me. You’re Venom and I like you. I couldn’t care less where you come from.”

  
“I’d believe it if you said you were from Brooklyn. A lot of weird stuff comes from there,” Levi popped a piece of chicken into his mouth and chewed it, “Like Captain Eyebrows.”

  
Venom seemed to pout more with his shoulders than with his lips. It was cute. “He was nice to us,” Venom said in a smaller, much softer voice that sounded a lot more human but it still had a deep timbre. Levi rested his hand on Venom’s shoulder, “He’s a nice guy. It’s hard to be mean to a big softie like you anyway.” Venom’s whole body perked up at that. They finished their dinner with small idle chatter. He was asked if he had another job to which Levi nodded. Venom’s head started to bop up and down. “Us too, us too!” he repeated. Levi suddenly pictured Venom wearing a tight 7-11 uniform and scaring away kids trying to buy cigarettes.

  
Levi felt tired. He was operating on little sleep this week but he would be rotated out on Friday so he had to bear with it for now. Luckily, things were quiet so his week may just consist of kittens in trees and armed robberies. That was a good week.

He leaned onto Venom’s arm for both warmth and to rest his eyes for a moment. His body vibrated as his taller companion cleared his throat. “Spider-man,” he trailed off. He sounded uncertain which bothered the small man more than it should have. Normally, Levi had to ask Venom to tone it down, now he had to drag out whatever was bothering the alien.

  
“Yes?” he asked firmly.

  
He was met with big milky eyes and a sad little pout on too thin lips. “May,” Venom’s voice grew a little stronger, “May we kiss you? I know,” he trailed off again and spoke in a soft tone, “we know this is a lot to ask you.”

  
Levi’s face grew hot. He smirked, “That’s a stupid thing to ask.” He answered his tone a little more harsh than usual. “Most people would have just gone and done it.”

  
Venom leaned in closer as lightning flashed behind them. Their shadows flickered on the opposite side of the highway above. The rain came down in sheets and Levi still smelled the sweet scent of anise when Venom leaned in and brushed his cheek against the fabric of the mask. “It wouldn’t be polite.” He whispered into Levi’s ear.

  
Levi used his right arm to bring Venom closer to him before Venom suddenly pulled away. Levi’s heart dropped to the cold wet pavement thirty feet below them. Venom’s hands cradled his cheeks just when his vision grew hot and blurry. Venom’s claws played with the hem of his mask as he whispered, “May I? Properly?” The points of his nails danced along the soft skin of Levi’s neck. He could feel it through the thick fabric. Levi swallowed hard when they grazed the nape of his neck and cool air kissed his skin. Levi nodded.

  
Venom’s nails were a little cold as he gently pulled the mask up to expose Levi’s lips. He stopped just right at his nose and leaned in. Venom sniffed him. “You smell different,” he said as he leaned in to kiss Levi gently, just once. “You smell nice without the suit.”

  
He felt his face flush as he watched Venom’s face come closer once more. Warm, smooth hands cradled his face as he was gently kissed by someone he considered a friend. It was a sweet reflection of Venom. His knees started to shake and he leaned into Venom to keep himself steady. Levi gently played with the long dark filaments that resembled hair. The kiss grew deeper and Levi felt the tip of that inhumanly long tongue dance on his lips, pressing in just a little. Venom pulled away with one more kiss then a second, finally stopping on the third.

  
“We’ll see you next week,” Venom whispered. “We’ll take good care of New York for you.” Levi nodded feeling a little sad. Venom smiled, “You want the blanket? We bought it for you.”

  
Levi shook his head and pulled his mask down. “Maybe you can keep it warm for me?”

  
Venom grinned, exposing all of his teeth. He picked up the trash and touched Levi’s shoulder in goodbye before jumping onto the freeway and into the harsh rain. He was left feeling a bit empty. Nothing good could come from this. He knew he had done something stupid. There was no way this could work. Venom was not even human. He had watched his friends and colleagues suffer more than enough heartbreak trying something that was even less obviously a bad idea. His heart felt like a lead weight.

  
His co-worker had just asked him to go out this Saturday night. With an increasingly heavy heart, Levi pulled out his phone and opened his messages. His coworker was sweet; a little reserved but had a passion for the truth that could never be rivaled. He was handsome but the thing that struck Levi the most were his deep green eyes. When he started to work, they flashed with a mad intensity.

  
He was surprised when the brat asked him out. Levi had said he needed to think about it and make certain that he had a clear schedule. He searched for the number. He opened it up and typed, ‘Hey, Eren. It looks like I’m free.’

  
The reply was almost instant, ‘That’s great! Make sure you wear a thick jacket and tall boots. I’ll take care of everything. All you have to do is look pretty.’

  
Levi felt like the worst kind of dirty despite his heart beating like a drum. He really did like Eren.

  
‘Which should be easy for you, Levi,’ popped up and Levi felt his lips twitch up in a small smile.

  
Eren was just so sweet.

 


End file.
